darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Witch Quelaag
|souls = 20,000 |souls-plus = 60,000 |drops = Soul of Quelaag }} Chaos Witch Quelaag is a boss in Dark Souls. She is a daughter of the Witch of Izalith, and along with most of her family failed to escape and was corrupted by the chaotic flame. Quelaag and her sister became spider-like creatures with their original torsos extending from the monsters's backs, and made their home in Quelaag's Domain near Blighttown. Location Found in Quelaag's Domain. Attacks *Triple Fire Slash Quelaag will charge up briefly and swing her sword from bottomleft to topright (from her perspective). Roll to the left (player's perspective from in front of Quelaag) to dodge this attack easily. Fire Stab Quelaag will charge up for a longer time and stab with the sword, holding it out for a short duration. This attack homes in much more reliably than the slash and deals multiple hits. Lava Spit Quelaag can generate lava pools in at least three ways: *She may briefly fire three globules that generate lava pools; *From a range, she may leap abruptly towards the player firing lava; *She may stop to generate large amounts of lava in front of her over an extended duration, during which she is completely vulnerable to several attacks. Always back away immediately with shield raised as soon as she stops firing lava. Leg Stomp Quelaag will lift some of her legs and begin trampling in place. This attack has a very long startup and is easily dodged. Fire Burst Quelaag will often counter attacks from behind by performing an explosion of energy, pink in color and very highly damaging. Lava Spew Quelaag will emit fire from her posterior. ---- *Damage listed is per hit. Strategy As a human, it is possible to summon Maneater Mildred if she was defeated close to the swamp bonfire in Blighttown. Her summons sign is just before the white light leading to Quelaag. For reasons unknown, Maneater Mildred resists Quelaag's attacks very well, and is an excellent meatshield and distraction. Many of Quelaag's attacks deal primarily fire damage; resisting this highly or completely, such as with a Black Knight Shield, will make her attacks deal only minimal damage and allow a more aggressive approach. Quelaag has several attacks that generate pools of lava and can easily cover almost the entire battle arena in the stuff, hindering movement; always be aware of the state of the room and wait for lava to expire rather than take a big risk. Never approach Quelaag unless she makes herself vulnerable via her extended lava spew attack. The sound of the attack is consistent and distinctive and recognizing it must become second-nature to avoid being devastated by her close-range attacks due to a mistaken cue to attack. Always strafe to Quelaag's side - rolling to one's left will dodge her blade swing attack - and only attack when she is performing the lava spewing attack, from behind or the side. As soon as she begins to recover, back away IMMEDIATELY with shield raised, as she has a powerful area attack centered on herself that can kill weaker players in one hit; she limps forward before performing it, but this can be difficult to see from melee range due to her size. Relevant Videos Notes * Quelaag had dialogue removed from the final game: ::Go back. Forbidden be, these parts. The realm of the creatures of chaos. They accept their banished fate. Go back. Lest the flames devour all, and the children of chaos feed upon your charred ashes. Those who defy the pact... Those who trespass Quelaag's domain... May you feel the depth of our wrath! Ahh, a precious new sacrifice! Forbidden be, these parts. The realm of the creatures of chaos. Go on, go on ahead... Welcome, bringer of meat. The children of chaos are hungry; give yourself to Quelaag's flame! : This indicates that Quelaag had a matriarchal status within the Chaos Servant Covenant, along with or instead of her sister. Category:Bosses